


No Regrets

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Horcrux Hunting, Smut, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: Alone together in this small tent, the whole world against them. A prophecy hanging over their heads, the darkest wizard in years hunting them down, and the fate of an entire country rested upon their shoulders. And all they had was each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	No Regrets

The pitter-patter of rain impacting against the side of the tent was the first thing Hermione woke up to.

She felt absolutely horrible, as she was usual to feeling as of late. Her throat was dry and she knew her voice would be hoarse from the tears that she had released the night previous, and the constant feeling of hopelessness that surrounded her felt like a metal weight around her neck.

Ron had left almost five days ago, and yet the wound still felt so fresh. Harry had not talked to her, much less glanced in her direction since, and she knew it was because he felt entirely responsible for her constant sadness. Not in the mood to talk at the moment, she turned discreetly enough so he wouldn’t think she was awake to see him sitting quietly at the small table they had, sipping from a mug and pouring over one of the various books they had brought along.

Hermione crumpled a little bit at the pure sadness she saw in his eyes. She noted how every single day, he seemed more and more tired, and it seemed like the weight on his shoulders increased as the days went by. She felt her heart break as she watched him put his head in his hands, and she saw those shoulders of his shake slightly as he tried to stay quiet as he cried.

‘And I’m not helping his mood one bit,’ she thought. It was then that she decided to make a big show of waking up, giving him ample time to compose himself. She cleared her throat, trying to push her own sadness away to help the one person who had stuck by her, even more so than Ron ever did. 

The little mewl she let out was more than just a sign that she was awake for Harry, however.

At the sound of the groan that she made, Harry froze for a multitude of reasons. One, he didn’t want her knowing he was absolutely broken up. That would bring in a whole conversation that he did not want to have. Two, he did not want to seem weak to her. If he had dragged her all the way out here, sending her own parents away because of him, then he’d make sure to carry her through this time. And three…

Three, was because it sounded too much like the noises he kept hearing his dreams.

Harry’s heart had always been hers since the day he met her. Since he found her waiting for him after the Twi-Wizard Cup fiasco. He’d been hers since she broke through the tent before the first task. He’d been hers since the Yule Ball. He’d been- well…

Harry had always been hers.

When she had started displaying an interest in Ron during their last year though, he thought he’d lost her for good. They were always arguing over that stupid potions book, no one believed him about Draco, and he started feeling himself be shifted to the side of the Trio. It was that feeling that made him want to be prepared to go at this alone.

And with Ron abandoning them, and Hermione in tears over the event, that feeling was rearing its ugly head into his heart. 

She sat down across from him, quietly sipping from the cup he had left for her, and it was silent for a little while. It wasn’t the comfortable silence that they used to have, where both were content with each other's company. This was the exact opposite. It wasn’t long before Hermione opened her mouth to break the silence.

“What are you reading?” She knew he had to have been studying something, since there was a quill tucked behind his ear, a few sheets of parchment scattered about with his signature chicken scratch all over them. Harry didn’t look up from the book, both because he was studying intently and because he didn’t want her to see the sadness in his eyes.

“Been trying to study ward schemes, make the tent more secure,” he said quietly. “Even though I don’t mind having to sit outside and watch the perimeter, I’d much prefer having wards at least warn us of a threat so we can both sleep. It’d be a bonus if I’m somehow able to create one of those intent based ones that’ll blast anyone back.” 

He didn’t see, but Hermione’s eyes were wide with surprise. “That’s a great idea! Why didn’t I think of it sooner…?” He didn’t need to see her to know his next words struck a nerve.

“You’ve been preoccupied.” She physically winced at that. She knew he was hurting these past few days, but she didn’t realize it was this bad. He sighed, before he put the book down.

“I’m sorry for that, Hermione...it’s just been a long couple days.” He rubbed his eyes, before squaring his shoulders up for what he knew would be the hardest conversation he had. “You can go to him, if you want.”

Hermione nearly dropped her cup at that, looking at him, tears already forming in her eyes. “W-what?”

“I know this expedition hasn’t been easy.” He was very pointedly not looking in her direction. “You’ve been there for me every time, and you’ve done so much for me, more than anyone else I know. But I know this has been the hardest thing yet, and with Ron leaving, I know you’re hurting terribly and you probably regret even following me out here.” He sighed, before he turned and looked straight in her eyes. “We’ve got no plan, no clue, the entire country against us, and one of the trio is gone.” He felt a lump grow in his throat, and had to pause before he broke down completely. “So you can go to him. I won’t question your loyalty, because you’ve given me no reason to suspect anything else. I won’t think less of you. You can go to him, and get out of this Merlin-forsaken place.”

“B-but what about you?” She stuttered out, tears freely flowing down from her eyes. “You’ll be alone, don’t you realize that? You’ll have no backup, no support, nothing! We won’t be able to find you again!”

He let out a small laugh, but there was no humour in it. “I was alone for a long time, Mione. I’ll be okay. I promise.” He closed his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, waiting to hear her footsteps go out the tent, the crack of apparition, and out of the rest of the short period that would be his life.

So when he heard her seat pull back, he thought she was about to do as he asked. Instead, he was surprised to feel her place herself in his lap, wrap her arms around his neck, and sob into his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, and he gently rubbed her back. 

She pulled back and poked a finger into his chest, and she was the angriest he’d ever seen her. “If you think for a second that I’m leaving you, Harry Potter, then you’ve got another thing coming!” Her hair was still frazzled from her sleep, the bags underneath her eyes had never been more pronounced. She had tears coming down her face and an angry snarl plastered on her face, and her brown eyes stared directly into his soul.

She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. So, in line with his Gryffindor impulsiveness, he did the one thing he swore he’d only do in his dreams.

He kissed her.

He pulled her close, eyes shut, and claimed her lips with his. One hand of his buried itself into her hair, clenching hard, while the other gripped her hips tightly. Hermione was frozen for a few moments, before returning his enthusiasm in spades. Her hands roamed his body, feeling his lean form writhe beneath her hands and, like some outside force possessed her, she ground her hips into his. 

Harry pulled back at this, his eyes clouded with lust and confusion. “Hermione, I’m so sorry-” She merely shut him up by dragging him back by his collar, and she moaned into his mouth. He tried to say something between the kisses they shared. “Hermione...what do you...want?” He felt his member strain against his pants, and he ground himself into her, making them both moan out. 

“More,” she rasped out. She was panting, her body acting on pure instinct. “I want more.” She trailed kisses from his lips, to his cheek, and he opened up his neck to her. She found his pulse-point, and sucked lightly, sending a shiver down his spine. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled her back slightly, only to kiss her again, his tongue moving against hers. He stood up, feeling her legs lock around his hips, and his hands moved down to grip her shapely arse. He squeezed both his hands, and felt her let out a small “eep!” into his mouth. 

He stumbled slightly, trying his best to lead them to one of the cots in the tent by pure muscle memory, too caught up in the intense snogging session. He felt his shins smack against one of the cots, and they both fell onto it. Hermione let out a small giggle, before kissing him once more, her legs not letting his hips go for a second. 

His hands snaked beneath her shirt, feeling her shiver at the feeling, and one hand tentatively palmed one of her breasts. She hadn’t been wearing a bra the night before, and he felt her hardened nipple rub against his hand. She moaned at the feeling, pulling away to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. She gave up halfway through, ripping it open, sending buttons flying off. Harry was starstruck for a moment, the sight of Hermione staring at him like he was the last man on earth, her chest fully exposed to him, froze him in place.

Then he attacked, his mouth taking one of her nipples into his mouth, absently remembering one of the few ‘bedroom’ tips Seamus always spouted on about. Judging from the gasp she let out, her hands immediately dragging him closer to her chest, it was the right thing to do.

Hermione’s mind was swirling, feeling her head swell from the euphoria she was currently drowning in. She grabbed one of his wrists, pulling it down to her dripping centre, words seeming to pour out of her mouth. “R-rub me there, please! I need to feel you-” She was cut off by his hand immediately disappearing underneath her pants, his nimble fingers brushing against her lower lips. “Yes! Right there, please!” 

Harry could only hear her moans ringing in his ears, feeling her entire body squirming beneath him. One of her hands slid underneath his shirt, scratching his back roughly, while her other hand gripped his hair tightly. Her hand left his hair, and he could hear her trying to grab something on her side desk. Next thing he knew, all their clothes had vanished, and he pulled away, his eyes wide. They scanned her naked body, seeing her pale skin, marred only by a few freckles and the large scar that went across her front from Dolohov’s curse during the Department of Mysteries.

She looked like she was Aphrodite herself.

Her eyes did the same. Quidditch and the DA had done wonders for his body, and despite the fact he was skinny, the muscles he did have made him look like he was sculpted with marble. She saw the multitude of scars he had gained from their yearly adventures littered around his body, and he had never looked more delectable to her.

“A-are you sure you want to do this, Mione…?” His body screamed out, almost hating himself for trying to put an end to what he thought he’d only experience in his dreams. Her only response was waving her wand again, casting an unknown spell against her abdomen, before grinding her bare hips against his, feeling his cock rub slightly against her entrance. It sent a jolt through both their bodies, and he groaned, coming back down to kiss her. One of his hands guided his cock, feeling the tip start to part her entrance apart, and he opened his eyes to look into hers.

‘Last chance to back out,’ he thought. Her legs pulled him in, and his vision went white. 

Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, a feeling of pain mixing with a feeling of unbelievable pleasure. Inch by inch, he moved deeper into her, her breath hitching with each one. “S-so much…” she gasped out, her eyes scrunching hard. She felt herself stretch to accommodate his length, and she felt like she was being unmade, drowning in her base instincts. 

He finally was flush against her, both panting heavily. Harry dared not move, fearing causing her pain. It wasn’t until she rolled her hips that he knew she was telling him it was okay. He started pulling out slowly, his body screaming out, wanting to feel her warmth surround him again, before thrusting back in. Her hands scrambled against his back, leaving a trail of fire with her fingers. 

“F-faster, please, just please go faster!” she panted out. She needed him more and more, feeling something build within her abdomen. Sweat dripped down their bodies, the sound of flesh slapping together mixing in with their moans and pants. His hips began to gain in speed, Harry focusing on trying to make her feel as good as possible for as long as possible without blowing himself. He kissed her hard, their tongues fighting against each other, and he pulled away to bury his face into her neck. He left mark after mark, as if he wanted the whole world to know that she was his.

His hips were working like a piston, speeding up like he was shifting gears. “G-god, Hermione...you feel s-so good. So fucking good…” She pulled his head back, her tongue delving deep into his mouth, letting out a moan at the feeling of him fighting back against her.

Harry’s groans began to grow in volume, and he pulled away, stuttering out. “Mione, I can’t...I can’t h-hold on for much longer!” 

She merely pulled his hips closer with her legs, her moans loud in his ear. “I-inside, just come inside! I’m so close, please don’t stop, PLEASE!” 

That proved to be his undoing, and he let out a loud and long groan, feeling him spill into her. Her walls clenched against him, and she let out a noise akin to a wail, her entire body shaking against his. He collapsed next to her, and watched in wonder as her mouth stayed open in a silent scream, her head still high in the clouds from her climax.

It would be another minute or so before she finally came back down, taking in air through small gasps. One of his hands traced her jawline, and she turned to look at him, a look he almost couldn’t recognize in her eyes.

“Any regrets?” He whispered out, almost fearing that she’d say yes. But when her eyes softened, and she laid a hand over his, he relaxed.

“I’ll never have a single regret when it comes to you, Harry Potter.” She smiled, feeling her eyes tear up once more, this time from the happiness she felt. “And you?”

He smiled, feeling more calm than he’d felt in months.

“I wouldn’t change a thing.”

He pulled a blanket over them both, feeling her snuggle into his chest, and an image flashed in his mind. One of him and her, in a small house they called their own. The sun was shining through a nearby window, and within his arms, he carried a little girl, with her hair and his eyes. 

‘That’s what I’m going to fight for,’ he thought to himself, feeling sleep slowly take over. ‘I’ll fight till my last breath to have that future with her.’

The last thing he could hear before sleep fully took over was the soft pitter-patter of the rain impacting against the side of the tent.


End file.
